


there’s magic in the frosty air

by carissima



Series: santa baby [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Leon looks like he’s waiting, but Connor doesn’t know what for. His hands are starting to get embarrassingly clammy, which is dumb because Leon’s been over to his place a hundred times and he’s never had sweaty hands over it before.





	there’s magic in the frosty air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts), [bluenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/gifts).



Connor finds Leon leaning against a pillar, drink in hand, staring up at the ceiling. He follows his gaze and finds himself looking at mistletoe. It’s tied with a pretty crimson bow and it’s kind of obnoxiously low.

“Alright?” he murmurs, nudging Leon with a soft elbow. He’s holding a glass of eggnog, which tastes pretty awful actually but Grybs had insisted and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Connor had tried. Repeatedly.

“Patty hung it up earlier,” Leon says, nodding towards the plant. “I think it was Francesca’s idea though.”

Connor looks back up at the mistletoe. “I guess it’s nice for the couples,” he says noncommittally. Mostly he’s trying to figure out why Leon seems to interested in a dumb tradition.

“I dunno,” Leon says slowly, his lips lifting into a sly grin. “Nursey got caught under there with Klef. That was pretty interesting.”

Connor blinks. “They kissed?”

“Nursey tipped him back in one of those dramatic, old-fashioned kisses?” Leon laughs softly at the memory. “Klef was pretty into it, I think. Mikayla was cheering them on.”

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Connor says, somewhat surprised to find that he actually means it. “So are you just waiting here to watch our teammates making out then?”

Leon cocks an eyebrow and finally pulls his gaze away from the mistletoe to look at Connor. He’s smirking, which Connor kind of loves when they’re on the ice because it usually means Leon’s going to try something incredible and Connor can read him like a book. Off the ice though, he kind of hates it because he always feels like he’s missing the joke.

“Just the hot ones,” Leon murmurs, his voice low like they’re sharing a secret. And Connor supposes they might be, if the heated look in Leon’s eyes means anything.

“Don’t tell Nursey, his head is too big already,” Connor says weakly.

Leon laughs anyway, because Leon always laughs at his jokes, even when they’re lame as hell. “And Klef?”

“He already knows he’s hot.” Connor rolls his eyes, amused.

Leon’s gaze drifts back to the mistletoe. “So what are you doing hanging out with me over here? You escaping?”

Connor winces because it’s partly true. “Everyone’s drunk and trying to tell me that I can still save the season, like it’s just me out there,” he admits quietly. His hand brushes over his Christmas sweater; the wool is itching him like mad but he can’t exactly take it off. It’s truly ugly, with reindeer and bells and Christmas trees stitched into a weird luminous green pattern, and Connor knows it doesn’t do anything for his complexion but Darnell had bought it for him and forced him to wear it to the team Christmas party.

Leon’s wearing a Christmas sweater too - the whole team is - but Leon of course looks amazing. His sweater is red with skating polar bears on it and Leon somehow pulls the entire look off without any effort.

It’s fucking annoying, if Connor’s being honest.

“The savior of Edmonton,” Leon says dramatically, clapping his hand down heavily on Connor’s shoulder and surprising a reluctant laugh out of him. “Well, Connor McDavid, if anyone can save an entire franchise by himself, it’s going to be you.”

“Fuck off,” Connor laughs, the tension he’d been unconsciously holding in his chest slipping away.

“That’s not very polite of you, Captain,” Leon teases him. “Besides, if you think I’m letting you get all the glory here, you’re crazy.”

“Oh yeah?” Connor bumps his shoulder against Leon’s. The party’s winding down, he thinks. Connor’s already said goodbye to some of the guys with families to get back to and everyone still at the party are at least five drinks ahead of him and Connor has no intention of catching them up. “Hey, you wanna get out of here?”

Leon glances back up at the mistletoe. “Yeah. Lets go.”

They say their goodbyes to the rest of the team and Connor ignores the sly comments from some of them about the two of them leaving early until they’re outside waiting for their car.

“So where are we going?” Leon asks, looking at Connor expectantly.

Connor pauses, phone in hand where he’d been checking on the Arizona score. He hadn’t really thought of a destination when he’d suggested they leave. He supposes back to his for pizza and chel is probably not going to cut it.

Then inspiration hits. “You wanna skate?”

Leon looks at him blankly. “You want to practice?” he asks flatly.

“No,” Connor says and rolls his eyes. Practicing drunk would be the dumbest idea ever. “One of the community rinks. They don’t close for another half hour.”

Leon climbs into their waiting car and Connor scrambles in next to him. Leon gives the driver Connor’s address and then sits back, his body turned towards Connor.

“We can make it in time,” Connor says, feeling mulish about it now.

“Connor.” Leon shakes his head and reaches over to pat Connor’s thigh. “You’re one of the most famous people in Edmonton, you know that right? And you’re easily the most recognisable guy on skates. And you want to go to a community rink, half drunk, to skate? You’ll be lucky if you even get on the ice before you draw a crowd. And they’ll all want autographs and their photo taken with you.”

Connor winces and falls back against the car seat, his arms folded across his chest. He’s too aware of Leon’s hand where it’s still laying heavy on his denim-clad thigh and he can’t stop thinking about how Leon had looked, staring up at the hanging mistletoe.

Connor looks out of the window, unstaring as they pass familiar streets covered in a heavy dusting of snow that makes the city look almost ethereal at night.

Leon follows him into the house and they pause to shrug off their winter layers. Leon’s face is pink from the cold and his hair a little mussed from his toque.

Connor looks away and starts heading for the kitchen. He’s almost there when a hand snakes around his wrist and tugs, forcing him to stop and look questioningly over his shoulder at Leon.

Leon looks like he’s waiting, but Connor doesn’t know what for. His hands are starting to get embarrassingly clammy, which is dumb because Leon’s been over to his place a hundred times and he’s never had sweaty hands over it before.

“Look up,” Leon says.

Connor blinks in surprise at the mistletoe hanging above them. “I didn’t put that there,” he says dumbly.

“I figured,” Leon tells him dryly. “Maybe Nursey wants to kiss you.”

“He’s not my type,” Connor says without thinking. Then his face immediately feels hot as he stares at Leon in horror.

“No?” is all Leon says, looking thoughtfully up at the mistletoe. It’s the same look he had back at the party. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re not standing here with him then.”

It’s slowly occurring to Connor that Leon’s actually expecting a kiss right now. From Connor.

“You probably wouldn’t mind if it was Klef,” Connor says weakly.

“I hear he’s got a hot thing going with Nursey,” Leon murmurs, teaching out to cup Connor’s cheek. “Besides. He’s really not my type.”

Leon is definitely not suggesting that Connor is his type, Connor thinks a little hysterically. So he does the only thing he can think of, darting in to press a dry, quick kiss to Leon’s cheek. It’s over before Connor can really give it any thought.

“Beer?” he asks, sounding painfully strangled.

Leon’s giving him a complicated look that Connor has to turn away from. He takes two beers out of the fridge and passes one to Leon. He’s still staring.

“You wanna watch something on Netflix?” Connor asks a little desperately. He wants to stroke Leon’s beard and find out if it’s really as soft as it felt against his cheek. It’s stupid. He’s stupid.

“Sure,” Leon says and he follows Connor over to the couch and settles next to him, much closer than they usually sit. Connor’s couch is pretty big, since he likes to stretch out and nap here sometimes. But Leon’s pressed up against his side, looking as relaxed as he usually does.

Connor picks something at random from his recommended options and tries to relax too.

Until Leon casually puts his hand on Connor’s thigh and he jerks in surprise, up on his feet before he knows what he’s doing.

“Connor,” Leon says, amused.

“Pizza!” he half-yells, spinning on his heel to head for the kitchen at a completely normal pace and not half-running at all. “I’ll order pizza.”

He’s in the kitchen, looking blankly at his home screen when Leon gently takes the phone away from him.

“I haven’t ordered yet,” Connor murmurs.

“Connor, stop freaking out,” Leon says firmly. “I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want me to.”

“If I don’t want you to,” Connor echoes faintly.

Leon sighs and leans back against the kitchen counter, keeping his hands in his pockets. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Connor says quickly; too loud. He grabs awkwardly for Leon’s hand, relieved when Leon doesn’t immediately shrug him off. Then he pulls gently, tugging Leon forward until he thinks they’re under the mistletoe again. He doesn’t want to look away from Leon to make sure though, not when Leon’s staring at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“No?” Leon murmurs.

“I want you to kiss me,” Connor says, feeling brave and stupid and very lightheaded.

Leon huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. Then his hands are reaching for Connor, sliding down over his hips and pushing him back against the wall. They’re not under the mistletoe anymore, Connor thinks wildly before Leon’s pressing up against him, firm and solid and so much bigger than him somehow.

Leon kisses him. He’s slow and thorough and completely unlike how Connor thought he’d kiss. He kisses Connor like he’s trying to learn every inch of him, hands moving slowly over Connor’s body as he teases Connor with soft, biting kisses that Connor leans helplessly into.

When Leon finally eases back, Connor’s feeling a little slow, like he’s been drugged. Leon’s mouth is slightly swollen, his lips pinker than usual and his hair even more mussed up than before.

Connor swears softly under his breath and reaches out for Leon, dragging him in for another kiss. There’s less finesse this time, the kiss wet and sloppy. Connor makes a noise when Leon presses him harder against the wall, his thigh slipping between Connor’s. Connor shamelessly grinds against him, hard in his jeans and feeling a little wild and reckless here in his hallway with Leon kissing him. He knows Leon’s hard too, his hands sliding over Leon’s ass to find better leverage.

He tips his head back and groans as Leon’s mouth immediately finds his exposed neck and he starts to suck hard.

“Fuck,” he moans, riding Leon’s thigh, desperate to come.

“Connor,” Leon mutters into his skin, his fingers biting into Connor’s hips.

“I need -” Connor breaks off as Leon unsnaps his jeans and shoves his hand into Connor’s boxers. “Holy fucking shit.”

Leon wraps his hand around Connor’s leaking dick and jerks him off.

Connor sees fucking stars.

It takes him a few minutes to catch his breath, his head resting back against the wall and Leon’s hand still in his pants.

“That was embarrassingly fast,” Connor murmurs, eyes still closed.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Leon corrects him, pressing his lips against Connor’s.

“Shut up,” Connor mumbles. The reality of what he’s just done comes crashing down and he feels horribly awkward and self-conscious. “It was not.”

“Oh?” Leon says and rolls his hips against Connor’s. He’s still hard, Connor realizes, his eyes flying open to stare up at Leon. “Yeah.”

“I can,” Connor says, gesturing to Leon’s crotch. Leon sighs and smiles and says, “if you want,” like Connor’s not aching to get Leon’s dick in his mouth.

When he sinks to his knees though, Leon makes an odd sound, like he wasn’t expecting Connor’s mouth. “Okay?” Connor asks, uncertain, his hands hovering over Leon’s fly.

“Yes,” Leon says, his accent suddenly thick and heavy. Connor frowns, confused, but he unzips Leon anyway and gently pulls his dick free. He’s thick and long, enough that Connor is a little worried that he won’t be able to swallow him down but he goes slow and uses a lot of spit and tongue to ease him in. Leon buries his fingers in Connor’s hair, not pulling but just there, like he wants to touch Connor too.

Leon doesn’t come as quickly as Connor, but he makes a lot of noise as Connor sucks him off, encouraging and pleading all at once. When he slips into German once or twice, Connor gets rock fucking hard again, and when Leon comes down his throat, Connor coughs and tries to swallow what he can, his hand on his own dick, jerking himself off in fast, ragged strokes.

He lets out an embarrassing grunt when he comes, his face pressed against Leon’s thigh and Leon’s hands still in his hair.

“Connor,” Leon says, sinking to his knees. He pushes into Connor’s space and kisses him and it’s different again, long drugging kisses that steady Connor’s breathing to something more normal.

“Sorry,” Connor says eventually when they’re mostly just panting into each other’s mouths. Connor’s clothes are mostly on but thoroughly rumpled, his dick hanging out of his jeans. Leon’s not much better, his jeans around his knees but at least he’s tucked his dick back into his boxers.

“For what?” Leon asks and pokes him in the side, grinning as Connor tries half-heartedly to wriggle away. “Holy shit, Connor. I didn’t know you could suck dick like that.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Connor says a little stiffly. He doesn’t know why he feels a little hurt, but his chest feels heavy and he rearranges his clothing until he feels a little less exposed.

“Hey.” Leon’s hand settles on Connor’s, twisting until their fingers are intertwined. “Connor. Stop freaking out.”

“I’m not,” Connor lies. He’s trying not to stare at their joined hands.

Leon stands up and pulls Connor up with him. “At the party,” he says, straightening out his own clothes before he turns and pins Connor against the wall. Again. It’s still hot, Connor thinks breathlessly. “I wanted to kiss you.”

“Yeah?” Connor can feel himself starting to grin. He can’t seem to stop himself.

“It’s a problem I’ve had for a while,” Leon tells him seriously.

“Me too,” Connor admits. He lets his hands smooth over Leon’s dumb Christmas sweater.

“So you should probably kiss me again,” Leon says slowly. “Show me what else you can do with that mouth.”

Connor laughs and steps back. Leon grumbles a protest, reaching out to pull Connor back towards him but Connor resists, drawing Leon through his house to his bedroom. It’s a mess, with clothes flung everywhere and the bed haphazardly made.

“You could uh, speak German,” Connor says, pushing Leon down onto his bed and taking a moment to appreciate Leon’s wide grin before he freezes and blinks up at Connor. “If you want.”

“Oh?” Leon murmurs, his hand sliding up Connor’s thigh. “I could, huh?”

“Yes,” Connor says firmly and leans down to kiss him. “You should definitely do that.”

Leon leans in and whispers something in Connor’s ear, his breath ghosting against Connor’s skin and making him shiver.

“Okay,” Connor says, not understanding a word Leon just said but he can read the look in his eyes just fine. “So that’s definitely a thing.”

Leon laughs softly and pulls him in.

Connor lets himself fall.


End file.
